The Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo is an opera-singing pile of shit from the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day that likes to throw shit at people, particularly Conker the Squirrel. He doesn't seem to show any sort of affection to anyone, even to his own brother Ganon and loves to eat sweet corn. His favorite thing to do after eating corn is throwing balls of poo at whoever fed the corn to him. Ganon has legal issues with him daily, as the Great Mighty Poo throws shit at things Ganon thinks Must not die. Not to mention he also likes to sing. Notes * One of the loudest youtube poop characters, even Haruhi sued him for: not only raping her (eww... crap in your twat?), but also being too loud. * His only weakness is toilet paper. * He can transform from solid poop to liquid diarrhea, or any form in between. Likes * Poo * Eating Sweet Corn for dinner * Throwing shit at people * Being illegal * Raping teenagers with his big, long, pooey boner * Scatman * Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo * Taco Bell * Ramming your head up his butt. Dislikes * Ganon * Conker * Gay Luigi * Thrakkorzog (Thinks he's stolen his schtick.) * being legalized * Porkchops Sandwiches * Windows Vista * Being flushed * Your face * Toilet paper * Drunk Driving Quotes * "BRING ME SOME SWEET CORN." * "♫I AM THE GREAT MIGHTY POO...♫" * "♫AND I'M GOING TO THROW MY SHIT AT YOU. ♫" * "♫A HUGE SUPPLY OF TISH COME FROM MY CHOCOLATE STARFISH. ♫" * "♫HOW ABOUT SOME SCAT YOU LITTLE TWAT? ♫" * "♫DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'LL SURVIVE IN HERE? ♫" * "♫YOU DON'T SEEM TO KNOW WHICH CREEK YOU'RE IN. ♫" * "♫SWEET CORN IS THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES IT THROUGH MY REAR. ♫" * "♫HOW D'YOU THINK I KEEP THIS LOVELY GRIN? ♫" * "Have some more caviar!" * "♫NOW I'M REALLY GETTING RATHER MAD. ♫" * "♫YOU'RE LIKE A NIGGLY TIGGLY SHITTY LITTLE TAG NUT. ♫" * "♫WHEN I'VE KNOCKED YOU OUT WITH ALL MY BAB... ♫" * "♫I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEAD AND RAM IT UP MY BUTT! ♫" ** "Your butt?" * "♫MY BUTT! ♫" ** "Your butt?" * "♫THAT'S RIGHT, MY BUTT, MY BUTT, MY BUUUUUUUTTTTTT! ♫" * "AH, YOU CURSED SQUIRREL!" * "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" * "I'M FLUSHING! I'M FLUSHING!" * "OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!" * "WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT A GOOD LITTLE SQUIRREL LIKE YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL CLAGGINESS?!" * "♫DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE OR YOU'LL BE IN DEEP SHIT!♫" Death The Great Mighty Poo was killed when Conker flushed him to his death, after pissing him off with toilet paper. Eventually, he used his voice to actually destroy a piece of glass that was hiding the flusher, which Conker pulled, sending the Great Mighty Poo flushing to his death. Afterward, Conker grabbed the wad of money by the flusher (which called him "a greedy bastard"). Category:Amazing